


Only look at me

by ChibiArthur



Category: CROSS GENE, 더 러버 | The Lover (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 06:27:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 15,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6068686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiArthur/pseuds/ChibiArthur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hi, I'm Takuya. Seems like we'll be spending a lot of time together on the set from now on. Let's do our best and have fun, okay?" </p><p>This introduction changed their lives forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1/11

Takuya found himself pinned to the wall, Jae Joon's hand firmly planted on the side of his head. The other man was leaning in ever so slowly, the distance between their faces gradually disappearing. His heart was beating furiously in his ribcage, it was a wonder that the other man didn't hear it. Or maybe he did? Was it the reason why he looked so satisfied? Takuya closed his eyes and parted his lips slightly. They trembled every time he felt Joon's breath upon them. According to the script, the older man was supposed to pull back ages ago and say something about driving nails into the wall but why was he getting closer? The Japanese man dared to rise his eyelids a little. When he saw that Jae Joon's lips were almost brushing against his, he got dizzy. The tension between them was so great that tears were stinging the corners of his eyes. He didn't know whether he wanted the other man to get away or finally close the gap between them and kiss him.

Jae Joon pulled away. He smirked, said what he was supposed to say and left. Takuya let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. This was too much for him. Being so close to a person he barely knew... Even with his bandmates he would be uncomfortable doing this kind of thing! But, at some point, he did want Joon to kiss him. When the realisation dawned on him, he slid down the wall, staring ahead with an empty gaze. What was happening to him? He never had such thoughts about anyone and now...

"aaaand cut! Great job, boys. That's it for today, get some rest" the film director dismissed them, focusing his attention on giving out orders to staff members.

Takuya tried to stand up but his legs felt like jelly. He managed to lift himself a little just to fall on his butt soon after. Giving up, he leaned against the wall. He saw Joon making his way towards him with a slightly worried look on his face.

"Everything alright?" Jae Joon asked, concern evident in his voice. He extended his hand towards the Japanese man, wanting to help him up.

"Yeah, just tired" the younger of the two ignored the offered arm. His hyung put his hands inside his pockets, seemingly unfazed, but Takuya could see the hidden disappointment lurking deep inside his eyes. These eyes... they were staring at him with such intensity, he thought he will go crazy. Not wanting to gaze into the brown orbs any longer, he broke their eye-contact by turning his head to the side. He wanted Shin to hurry and pick him up. He should have been here before the filming finished.

Jae Joon sighed wistfully and sat next to him "No wonder. We were filming a lot today, huh?"

"mm" the model nodded absentmindedly.

"Takuya" the other man shifted closer, casually slinging his arm around the younger's shoulders "let's eat together, my treat"

Takuya, feeling the other's arm around him and a warm breath on his ear, automatically turned his head towards Joon. Once again they were dangerously close. His breath hitched and eyes widened. _Too close, too close, too close...!_

Strangely, the Japanese man was the only one panicking. Jae Joon calmly met Takuya's frightened gaze. He leaned in, tightening his hold around the blonde's shoulders. Their noses were almost touching. Just a few more centimetres and their lips would meet. The model was paralysed. He wanted to pull back, run as far as he could and never get close to this man ever again. With the intention of pushing the brunette away, he placed his hands on his shoulders. He hesitated. His resolve was slowly crumbling, giving way to a new feeling. As if Takuya's arms had a mind of their own, they slowly wrapped themselves around Jae Joon's neck.

Then, someone obnoxiously cleared their throat.

"Am I interrupting something?"

A high-pitched 'eek' slipped past the model's lips. He shoved Joon and scrambled to his feet.

"Shin hyung!" he grabbed the raven haired man's hand and pulled him towards the exit "Let's go home, I'm starving!"

Unbeknownst to Takuya, Jae Joon watched him go with an unreadable expression on his face. He sighed and stretched on the floor, gazing at the ceiling. Ever since they started working together, he felt a strong attraction to the Japanese man. It was as if his self-control jumped out of the window when the blonde was in the same room.

 _'being so handsome should be illegal'_ he thought, sighing once more.

He was lying on the floor for a while longer, until the staff members found him and urged him to rest properly at home.


	2. 2/11

During the ride back home Shin didn't mention the situation with Jae Joon, for which Takuya was grateful. He was sitting in the passenger seat, quietly staring out of the window. The raven haired man babbled cheerfully about what happened in the dorm.

They stopped at a red light. The Japanese man barely registered that Shin was no longer speaking. When he did, he turned his head just to meet the other's burning gaze. Takuya shuddered. It reminded him of... _the incident_ with Joon. Suddenly, the leader's palm resting on his thigh started to bother him. Normally, he doesn't think about it, Shin's hand is always there when it's not needed to change gears. Now it feels as if a fire is spreading through his body, starting from his thigh. He swatted the unwanted appendage from his leg angrily and pointedly looked away. Shin's reflection in the window actually looked hurt and Takuya hated himself for it. What was happening with him?

"Taku-"

"lights turned green" he interrupted before the leader finished his sentence. The engine whirred to life hesitantly, sadly, as if reflecting the driver's emotions. The rest of the ride was silent.

***

When they arrived at the dorm, Takuya headed towards his room, not paying attention to his band members' questions about the filming.

"why is he like that?" he heard the youngest, Yongseok, ask.

"probably because I interrupted his make-out session with Jae Joon" Shin said loudly, making others snicker.

The blonde's hand stopped above the doorknob. He turned around with an irritated "you didn't interrupt anything!" but realised his mistake upon seeing five raised eyebrows and knowing smirks. He opened and closed his mouth a few times, which only amused his band members more. Finally giving up, the Japanese man sighed "whatever" and disappeared in his room.

Confusion filled every part of his being, messing with his emotions. He didn't feel like himself ever since the first filming session with Jae Joon but today it's the worst yet. It was as if the other man was ready to throw the script to hell and kiss him then and there, before all those people and cameras. Takuya remembered how intense Joon's gaze was. A shiver went down his spine. He shook his head, trying to get rid of unwanted thoughts about how good it felt to be dominated like that. He needed a long, hot shower to organise his messed up mind.

***

Takuya just finished drying himself with a towel when he noticed that he didn't bring anything to wear. For a moment he considered throwing on a random pair of pants from the laundry basket but quickly dismissed the idea. It would be too gross. Not having much of a choice, the Japanese man wrapped a towel securely around his waist. He brushed his teeth quickly and left the bathroom.

No sooner than the blonde opened the door, he was pushed inside again. As his back hit the sink, a click of the lock could be heard. Soon after, two hands gripped the sink on either side of his body, trapping him in place. A very angry Shin invaded his personal space.

"hyu-"

"Takuya" in contrast to the leader's expression, his voice was calm "what do you think you were doing with Jae Joon earlier?"

"nothing! He just suddenly got really close and... besides, I don't even know him that well!" Takuya said defensively "why are you being so weird, hyung?"

His question was ignored. The raven haired man grabbed a fistful of the younger's hair harshly, making him yelp in pain.

"so you're saying that you don't mind a stranger kissing you?"

The Japanese man was appalled. The other completely twisted his words! "I've never...!" he trailed off when Shin came closer, pressing their bodies together. The warmth radiating from the leader was strangely inviting.

"then you wouldn't mind me doing it either, right?"

The hand pulling on the blonde's hair released its hold and gently caressed his cheek instead. The model got lost in the brown orbs staring at him. They were sucking him into a whirlpool of indescribable emotions. _Closer. Closer._ Takuya was sure his heart stopped beating for a moment when their lips actually brushed.

But Shin didn't go further. He took a step back and started apologising like crazy. Then, he hurriedly left the bathroom, leaving dazed and confused Japanese man behind.


	3. 3/11

Takuya left the dorm and ran towards the car. He was _so_ late, Shin will kill him and never agree on driving him to work ever again. He could imagine an irritated look on his hyung's face vividly, almost as if the leader stood before him. _'but it's his fault that I couldn't sleep!'_ he thought angrily. Till 4am the 'almost kiss' plagued his mind. He tried to figure out the reason behind the raven haired man's behaviour last night but came up with nothing. He finally managed to fall asleep but he wouldn't wake up after his alarm clock rang. The model vaguely remembered cussing out Sangmin, his roommate, when he was trying to rouse him from slumber. Poor guy didn't deserve it. _'I'll buy him something on the way back from filming'_

He hopped into the car, getting ready to apologise for his tardiness but realised that his manager was sitting behind the wheel. He blinked, surprised.

"where's Shin hyung?"

"he texted me yesterday that he'll be drinking and that I should drive you to the set today" the man answered while revving up the engine "fasten your seat belts, son"

***

Takuya got out of the car on unsteady legs. He almost collapsed and started kissing the ground in gratitude. His manager didn't want the blonde to be late for filming and he might have broken a few traffic rules in the process.

"have fun, I'll pick you up later" the man shouted with an amused smile from the inside of the vehicle.

"please, don't!" Takuya begged, horrified "I'll take the bus!"

"what are you talking about?" the older man laughed evilly, driving away "maybe it will teach that brat to be on time" he mumbled to himself.

***

Wet. The blonde man was drenched from his waist up, shivering slightly in the cold. He and Jae Joon have just finished filming the last scene for the fourth episode, which was about moving the furniture. They haven't been really moving anything, the staff members just sprayed them with water to make it seem as if they sweat a lot.

Takuya was about to change out of his shirt when Joon came up to him. All day he was on edge, expecting the older man to make a move on him or something but up till now Jae Joon was behaving as if yesterday's event didn't take place. There was nothing even remotely sexual about his actions and gazes. He just acted like a good and caring hyung. Was that 'almost kiss' a joke? He felt a little disappointed. _Wait, what?_

He yelped upon feeling someone's hand on his shoulder.

"are you even listening? such disrespect towards your elder" Jae Joon said jokingly. He ruffled Takuya's hair with a friendly smile. The model tensed, thinking that the brunette will try doing something to him. Nothing like this happened, though "hurry up and change your clothes, I don't want my favourite dongsaeng to catch a cold" with these words he left the filming site. He haven't proposed eating together this time and for some reason it made the Japanese man sad.

Feeling down, Takuya gloomily took off his shirt, dried himself off and put on an oversized sweater. He left the building, stopping before the entrance. A familiar car could be seen in the distance, getting closer. He hoped that Shin was driving this time. Just thinking of another ride with the manager made him shudder.

The car was parked before him skilfully. The window on the driver's side rolled down and a mop of blonde hair peeked from the inside of the vehicle.

"Seyoungie hyung? I thought you can't drive?" Takuya stood there, blinking owlishly, not sure whether he wanted to get into the car.

"what, did you expect me to sit in the dorm all the time when the rest of you are busy with your schedules?" he scoffed "I was so bored that I decided to get my driving license"

The Japanese man sat in the passenger seat reluctantly, still scarred mentally by his manager's driving "skills". But Seyoung looked so calm and collected behind the steering wheel, just as if he belonged there. He had the same aura as Shin, which instantly calmed Takuya down. However, their driving habits were slightly different. Whereas Shin held the wheel with the tips of his fingers and had his right palm practically glued to the model's left thigh; Seyoung's grip was firm, his fingers tapping away to a melody only he could hear, and his hands never wandered to Takuya's side.

"why didn't you say anything?"

"because I knew you'd make me your personal slave, err, chauffeur whenever Shin was too busy to drive you around" he laughed humourlessly "today I had no choice though, Shin has a massive hangover and the manager went with Sangmin to film Dream Team. I could've told you to take the bus but I'm too nice for that"

Takuya got lost in his thoughts for a moment. Manager said something about Shin drinking last night as well. What was the reason for the raven haired man to get so wasted that he still had a hangover at 7pm? He wanted to ask Seyoung that but just as he opened his mouth, his mobile phone rang.

It was Jae Joon. He was bored and wanted to hang out. The Japanese man's initial reaction was to reject him but when he imagined the older man's disappointed face, a timid "okay" slipped past his lips. He told Seyoung to drop him off at the park where he arranged to meet with his hyung. The vocalist sighed, grumbling something about already becoming Takuya's servant.


	4. 4/11

Takuya opened the car door, leaving the vehicle. Before closing them, he told Seyoung to go back to the dorm.

"if I need a ride home, I'll text you"

"yeah, yeah, just go on your date already" the vocalist started up the engine, not paying attention to the Japanese man's objections to calling his meeting with Jae Joon a date. The model sighed, closing the door with resignation and letting the older man drive away. His band members like to tease him and arguing with them brings the opposite result from the desired one. It's better sometimes to just let it slide.

He walked slowly through the park. Cool, evening air easily passed through the barrier of his thin sweater. He shuddered. Leaving without a jacket wasn't such a good idea. Hugging himself with one arm, he fished a cell phone out of his pants' pocket and started writing to Seyoung. He was so absorbed in the task at hand that he didn't notice a man standing in front of him. Takuya walked straight into this person, dropping his phone. Before he could say anything, he felt warm arms wrapping around his body. A familiar scent overwhelmed his senses. He knew it was Jae Joon without looking at him.

"sorry hyung, I didn't pay attention to where I was walking"

The older man chuckled, he didn't mind it at all. He bent down to pick up the fallen mobile and Takuya found himself missing the sensation of being held by another person. Without the other's body close to his, the cold bit into his skin relentlessly. When Jae Joon gave him back the phone, he accepted it with shaking hands. He seriously needed to tell Seyoung to bring him a jacket.

However, Jae Joon had other plans. Without saying anything, he took off his coat and wrapped the shivering male in it. Takuya stopped his trembling fingers from finishing the text to his oldest bandmate. The brunette's arms were still around him, with no sign of moving away. It was warm and the Japanese man wanted to stay like this forever but he couldn't let Joon freeze his ass off.

"hyung" he started, trying to take off the coat "you'll freeze"

Jae Joon simply smiled and tightened his hold "are you warm?" he asked instead.

"yes but-"

"then it's fine"

"no, it isn't!" the blonde argued "you'll catch a cold because of my stupidity, I can't allow something like this to happen! I will just ask Seyoungie hyung to bring me a jacket, so take your coat back"

Jae Joon narrowed his eyes and brought his face closer to Takuya. His intense stare made blood rush to the Japanese man's cheeks, but fortunately the rays of the setting sun covered it.

"it's fine" the older of the two repeated, smiling "let's go, I know a place serving superb okonomiyaki" he put his right arm around Takuya's shoulders and led him through the park. They were walking side by side, watching the skies darken. The sun was slowly hiding behind the horizon, painting everything in reds, oranges and pinks. It was beautiful. The two actors rarely had the chance to witness such a spectacle, busy schedules effectively preventing them from enjoying themselves like this. They were silent, soaking in the breath-taking scenery.

***

"achoo!"

After eating okonomiyaki in a restaurant near the park, Takuya and Joon went to the elder's house. They were both sitting on the couch, wrapped in a big blanket, holding cups of tea in their hands and shivering.

"achoo!" they sneezed simultaneously again. Used up tissues were littering the floor in front of them.

"I'm sorry, it wouldn't have happened if I had a jacket" apologised the blonde for the nth time today. Joon lightly hit him in the head.

"I said it's fine, don't worry"

The Japanese man opened his mouth to apologise yet again but the brunette put a finger on his plump lips, silencing him. The younger blushed furiously, both from fever and the close proximity of the other man. Jae Joon smirked devilishly when he noticed the pink hue spreading across his cheeks and got even closer. Takuya almost dropped his cup. The older man took the mug from the model's hands and put it on the coffee table along with his own. Then he hugged the blonde tightly and lied on his back.

"Joon" the Japanese man said in a warning tone. He was lying on the brunette's chest. It was warm and comfortable but he felt as if they shouldn't be this close. His face was practically buried in Jae Joon's neck, just two centimetres were separating his lips from the other's skin. For a brief second he wondered how it would be like to kiss his way up the actor's neckline. He rid himself of these thoughts soon after, cursing in his head for having them in the first place.

"relax, I don't bite" Jae Joon chuckled, caressing Takuya's back with one hand and stroking his blonde hair with the other. The warmth and tender touches were slowly lulling the model to sleep. He couldn't keep his eyes open anymore and dozed off on top of his hyung.


	5. 5/11

Takuya woke up with his head on Jae Joon's chest. He could faintly hear the birds chirping and an overwhelming sense of having screwed something up dawned on him. He quickly discovered what that something was when he saw fifty seven missed calls and eighty three unread texts from his band mates. Groaning, he tried to get up. He managed to rise his upper body a little, however, Joon's hands were securely holding him in place. The blonde flopped back onto the older man's torso like a doll with its strings cut. This woke the brunette up.

"mmm" he mumbled sleepily "is it morning already?"

"yeah. let go, I need to call someone"

Upon hearing this, Jae Joon cuddled closer to the Japanese man "don't wanna" he whined childishly.

Takuya hit him in the shoulder but the other man only laughed, nuzzling into the model's neck. Too tired to continue protesting, the blonde took his phone and dialled Sangmin's number.

***

Sangmin and the other Cross Gene members were sitting in the living room, busy pretending that they weren't worried. They haven't heard from Takuya since he sent them a picture of a plate full of okonomiyaki. It was around 7:30 pm yesterday; so fifteen hours ago. He haven't replied to any texts or answered their calls. They would have contacted Jae Joon but none of them had his number.

Shin was about to stand up from the couch and go look for the missing member when Sangmin's mobile rang. It was Takuya. The younger rapper picked it up and put the Japanese man on speaker.

"Takuya-"

"you are _so_ dead! do you know-"

"what were you think-"

"where are yo-"

"are you alright?!"

All the members were shouting one over the other, their pent up emotions breaking free. When they finally stopped to catch their breath, the model started speaking calmly.

"I'm okay, a little sore but okay. I'm at Joon's. I wasn't thinking anything in particular and, yeah, I know I'm dead. sorry"

"sorry doesn't cut it!" the leader, Shin, burst out "tell me where you are, this instant!"

"I'm- Joon, what's the address?" his voice became a little muffled as he was talking to Jae Joon "what do you mean you don't know? stop playing around!" a pause, then "this _is_ your house, isn't it...?"

A quiet laugh could be heard, along with a " 'course it is"

"whatever. let's meet near-" a surprised moan interrupted his sentence "stop it!" an incredulous yelp "near the park-" a giggle "where Seyou-ah!-ngie hyung dropped me off- for God's sake, Joon!- dropped me off earlier, I'll be there in five"

Takuya hung up but not before Jae Joon said "I won't be finished with you so quickly"

Cross Gene members looked at themselves with confusion written all over their faces, dial tone breaking the uncomfortable silence. Seyoung was the first one to snap out of it.

"there's no way I'm picking him up, he's your duty, Shin"

The rest of the band silently thanked the heavens that they couldn't drive. Shin just paled.

***

Takuya was pinned to the couch, Jae Joon's hands all over him. He was panting heavily and tried to catch his breath. Sometimes a giggle slipped past his lips. The brunette continued his tickling assault, straddling the younger man. The blonde pushed on Joon's shoulders in an attempt to free himself. He was almost begging the older man to stop tickling him, but to no avail.

Finally, Jae Joon was satisfied with how Takuya looked and stopped torturing him. He gave the younger man a once over, barely resisting the urge to whistle. The Japanese man was breathless, his blonde hair were tousled. He had clothes in complete disarray, revealing a little bit of skin here and there, and his whole body became flushed. It was truly a mouth-watering sight.

"that's... enough..." Takuya wheezed "get off of me, I need to go"

Joon helped the younger man up with a smile. The blonde huffed and hurriedly fixed his hair and clothes.

"what's wrong with you today?" the model asked reproachfully.

"hm, nothing" the brunette answered, grinning stupidly from ear to ear.

"you're weird, hyung"

But seeing Joon so happy made the corners of Takuya's mouth rise slightly. Soon, they were both laughing mirthfully and leaning on each other for support. When the actors managed to calm down a little, they put on their shoes and went out.

Jae Joon insisted on seeing the Japanese man off. Fortunately, they weren't recognised by anyone during the walk to the park. All the while the elder's arm was wrapped securely around the blonde's shoulders, he didn't let go even when they were a few metres away from the car. He hugged Takuya goodbye and jokingly slapped his butt, running away from the younger afterwards.

_'this guy'_ the model mused in his thoughts and got into the vehicle.


	6. 6/11

Takuya knew something was wrong when he noticed that Shin was oddly quiet and gripped the steering wheel tightly instead of holding it with the tips of his fingers like usual. Acting as if he didn't notice, the model tried to start a conversation. He was asking about various things, such as what the members were doing or whether their washing machine got repaired or not. When after a fifth question the raven haired man was still silent, Takuya gave up and started talking about his time with Jae Joon.

"...I wanted to write to Seyoungie hyung to bring me a jacket but Joon gave me his coat and..."

The Japanese man got so immersed in his story that he didn't see Shin clenching his fingers around the steering wheel so much his knuckles turned white. The leader was gritting his teeth and shaking with barely contained anger.

"...so we slept on the couch toge-"

"shut up, I don't care!" Shin shouted, slamming his hands against the wheel. The blonde looked at him with a hurt expression, not understanding why his friend reacted like this.

"but-" he started meekly, only to be interrupted by the older man again.

"enough! I don't need to hear the details of the two of you fucking!"

Takuya was so shocked that he was just staring at the other with his jaw opened. It was the first time Shin showed this side, for all those years they knew each other he haven't been this furious even once. Fear and uncertainty enveloped the Japanese man like a suffocating blanket. He didn't know what to expect and it scared him beyond belief.

The raven haired man tried to calm himself down. He was angry at the model for not telling him about his relationship with Jae Joon. They were supposed to be close, tell each other everything; but ever since Takuya started solo activities, he distanced himself from the band. Shin felt as if he was slowly losing someone precious and it hurt so much.

"I thought we were friends!" he growled, looking at the blonde with an expression akin to that of an injured animal. He parked the car on the side of the road, unable to drive any longer without crashing into anything.

"what are you talking about, of course we are!" Takuya's fear was replaced by worry. Shin looked so vulnerable, he wanted to hug his insecurities away.

"then why are you keeping secrets from me?"

"what secrets?"

"I don't know" the leader said sarcastically "maybe the fact that you're with Joon?" he spat, venom dripping from his every word.

"wha- we're _not_ together!" now the Japanese man started getting angry as well.

Shin scoffed, rolling his eyes "oh _please_ , as if I wouldn't recognise when my best friend is having sex from the way he talks through the phone! So, how was it? You probably enjoyed the fact that five other people could hear you getting it on with Joon, huh?!"

"stop being a dick!" all those accusations were too much, Takuya was almost on the verge of tears. Why wouldn't Shin believe him?

"then stop lying to me!"

"I'm not!"

"how long are you going to play stupid!? I heard you moaning through the receiver for fuck's sake!"

"we haven't slept together!"

"then what was it, huh?! go on, enlighten me!"

"he was just tickling me, you bastard!"

The car was silent after the Japanese man's outburst. The two of them were looking at each other. The raven haired man searched Takuya's face with his eyes intently but all he found was sincerity and pain. His features softened.

"you're... telling the truth, aren't you...?"

The model calmed down as well "took you long enough"

"fuck" Shin chuckled humourlessly "I'm such a dick head"

"couldn't agree more" the blonde smiled broadly, relieved that they were no longer fighting. Suddenly Shin pulled him into a hug. Safety belt was biting into Takuya's skin uncomfortably but he did nothing to escape the other's grip.

"hyung" the Japanese man started after a while "why were you drinking so much that you still had a hangover at 7pm yesterday?"

The leader laughed awkwardly, clearing his throat afterwards. Looking up from where his head was buried in the other's chest, the model saw a pink hue dusting the raven haired man's cheeks.

"uh, you see... the truth is... I wasn't drinking..."

Takuya cocked his head cutely in confusion and Shin looked away.

"I was avoiding you on purpose"

The blonde waited, silently urging the leader to continue.

"I... uh... sorryforwhatIdidtwodaysagointhebathroom"

"sorry, I didn't catch it"

Shin sighed and tried again "I regret what I did to you in the bathroom two days ago. I figured you wouldn't want to see my face after that"

"hm... why did you do that anyway?"

"I don't know, to see how you'd react? It was an impulse, I wasn't really thinking"

Takuya grinned impishly. He rose slightly, so that his lips were barely brushing against Shin's ear, and caressed his chest with the tips of his fingers.

"hyung, do you like me?" he whispered seductively, nipping the leader's lobe playfully. He wanted to laugh when the other man sputtered with indignation but restrained himself in the last moment.

"n-no! of course not!"

Seeing Shin's panicked expression became too much and the model laughed out loud. The raven haired man punched him in the shoulder, pouting all the way.

"bastard"

"sorry, I couldn't resist" Takuya wheezed between chuckles, getting back to his seat "now we're even"

Shin started up the engine, slowly driving them back to the dorm.

"seriously though, do you like me?" innocent curiosity laced the blonde's voice.

"no" the leader said firmly.

"that's good, I don't have feelings for you either"

"glad we could sort this out"

The model smiled and rested his head on Shin's shoulder, closing his eyes. The leader put his right palm on the younger's left thigh as per usual. He listened to the soft hum of the car's engine, thinking about what he should order for dinner.


	7. 7/11

The next time Takuya saw Jae Joon was during filming The Lover's fifth episode. The blonde started genuinely enjoying his role of a teasing roommate. At first he just went along with everything, treating acting in this drama just like another thing his manager made him do. Today was different though. The looks Joon sent him, clearly not only because it was in the script, stroked his ego and boosted confidence. He never knew he liked being desired so much.

Feeling the need to attract more lustful gazes, the Japanese man decided to step up his game a little. He twirled his tongue sinfully around the spoon and peered at the brunette from the corner of his eye. A shiver went down his spine when he met Jae Joon's stare. The older man's pupils were dilated, clouded over with want so great it made his irises appear several shades darker. Going even further, Takuya took another spoonful of ice cream in his mouth; not missing how Joon's eyes seemed glued to his upper lip, which was smeared a little bit with dessert. He licked his lips sensually, never breaking eye contact with the other man. The blonde felt satisfied when he saw the actor gulping visibly, his Adam's apple bobbing nervously. The Japanese man smirked, more than ready to make the brunette even more hot and bothered, but the filming director stopped them, jokingly saying that they wouldn't be able to air this if they continued. Takuya almost pouted, he was actually having fun.

For the rest of the shooting the model teased Jae Joon mercilessly, to the point where the brunette began sending him glances that seemed to say 'stop it, before I lose control'. The younger man absolutely loved every minute of it. Finally, the filming ended with the director mumbling under his breath that at least half of the material will have to be cut out for being too provocative. Both actors thanked the staff for working hard and went to an unoccupied room to change their clothes.

The moment the door closed behind them, the older snapped.

"What the hell was that?"

Feigning innocence, the blonde looked at him with confusion in his eyes.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, I was just working like usual"

Suddenly, Joon grabbed the Japanese man's wrists and pinned him to the nearest wall.

"Takuya" Jae Joon said in his deep voice, trapping Takuya between the wall and his body "stop playing around with me" he leaned in, getting impossibly close to the younger. The Japanese man gasped upon feeling the other's semi-hard member brushing against his thigh. Joon's grip on his wrists got tighter, just as if the brunette wanted to make sure there won't be any escape routes. This dominant behaviour made the model's knees weak; he leaned on the wall more in order not to fall.

The older man kept closing the distance between them and the blonde squeezed his eyes shut. The actor's warm breath ghosted over his lips, slowly driving him insane. He held his breath when the other's tongue licked at his bottom lip, followed by a delicate bite. Blood was pounding in his ears and he was certain that his rapid heartbeat could be heard even miles away. His body burned with the desperate need to be touched.

With a wolfish grin Jae Joon pulled back "I was only practicing for our upcoming scene" he said and Takuya stared at him dazedly "you look disappointed, were you expecting something?" not waiting for an answer, the brunette went out of the room, leaving a very shocked model behind.

***

Takuya was lying in his bed, staring at the ceiling. He couldn't get today's events out of his head. Jae Joon made him feel things he never felt before, it was exciting and scary at the same time. He placed the tips of his fingers on his lips. The way the brunette treated him replayed in his mind over and over again. He shuddered, his imagination running wild. How would it be like to be kissed all over by Joon? Would the older man be delicate? Or maybe he's the type who likes to mark his partner and fuck him senselessly? The blonde licked his lips in anticipation, he wouldn't mind either. 


	8. 8/11

Takuya woke up to the sound of laughter. He blearily opened his eyes, trying to pinpoint the location of the noise. It was coming from the living room. Knowing he won't be able to fall asleep again, he got up and made his way to where everyone was. His band members were all sitting on the couch, giggling like mad.

"morning guys" he said, standing before them, which made them double over in laughter. The Japanese man raised his elegant eyebrow "care to explain what's so funny?"

"y-y-you!" Yongseok, the youngest, barely managed to utter this one word in-between gasps. Takuya was getting more and more irritated.

"Sangmin, I swear, if you drew a dick on my face again, I'll end you!" he checked out his reflection in the television screen but it was perfectly fine, no obscene drawings were on it. His irritation gave way to confusion. Why were they laughing at him then?

" _ah, Joon!_ "

The blonde froze. It was his voice but why? He whirled around and saw his roommate holding a phone. The moans were coming out of the device.

" _right there!_ " this snapped him out of his reverie. With a horrified shriek he lunged for Sangmin's mobile and deleted the offending recording at once. He glared at the five laughing men, silently demanding explanation.

"you sure are vocal when you sleep" Shin shot the model a smirk and wiggled his eyebrows, making him blush in embarrassment.

"but Takuya" started the maknae, getting up from the couch and tiptoeing back "you do know that deleting the recording from Sangmin's phone didn't solve your problem?"

The Japanese man's face paled when he saw that each of his bandmates held a mobile. He immediately ran after the youngest and chased him around the couch. After several laps someone tripped Yongseok.

"traitor!" the red haired male yelled just before he was straddled by Takuya. The taller man forced the phone out of the younger's hand and got rid of another recording. When he was done, he looked at the rest of his bandmates with fire burning in his eyes. They all scattered, hiding from his wrath.

***

Having deleted all of the recordings, Takuya flopped down onto his bed. Even though only half an hour passed since the blonde woke up, he was ready to go to sleep again. His eyelids grew heavy and soon he drifted off into dreamland.

Just a little bit after that, the door to his room quietly opened. Yongseok poked his head in with a mischievous smile. He tiptoed inside, trying not to make any sound. He took the Japanese man's phone from the nightstand and pulled another mobile out of his pocket.

_'I'm lucky Takuya haven't checked my old cell'_ the maknae thought to himself, scrolling through his hyung's contact list _'Jae Joon, Jae Joon... here!'_ he was about to send the recording to the actor from his old phone when suddenly a better idea struck him. Chuckling evilly, he sent the recording to Takuya and then forwarded it to Jae Joon. He erased the evidence by deleting the latest message from the blonde's outbox along with the recording and soundlessly put the mobile back. The youngest left the room with every intention of telling the rest of the band members what he just did.

***

Jae Joon sat in his living room, drinking coffee, when his phone buzzed, indicating a new message. He picked the device up and was pleasantly surprised to find a text from his favourite dongsaeng. It was a recording along with a short message that said "enjoy ;)" . Curious, he tapped 'play' while taking another sip of his drink. The moment Takuya's moans resounded from the speaker he choked and spilled coffee all over his new outfit. His body started growing warm but from something different than the hot beverage. Cursing, he paused the recording and went to the bathroom to clean himself and take a cold shower.

' _damn you, Terada_...! _it's time I stopped playing as well'_


	9. 9/11

Several days later it was time for filming another few scenes to the drama. Takuya was slightly disappointed when he found out that not everything he did with Joon was aired. For example, the baking scene. He got flour on himself as well as some whipped cream and still managed to look attractive but they haven't included it in any of the episodes, not even in the previews!

The director gave him and Haeryung a sign and the filming began.

"it's me, right? you like me!"

"no way, what are you talking about?" the blonde lied on his back, chuckling. The girl put her hands on his shoulders. Almost at the same time he grabbed her wrists and pushed her away, sitting up. Suddenly, Jae Joon burst into the room, a bottle of coffee in his grasp.

"here's your Americano!" the brunette shouted, practically shoving the drink in the girl's face "but what are you doing?"

Takuya looked at Joon and admired jealousy in his eyes. Was it only acting? Or maybe he really was envious? The model didn't have time to contemplate on this further. It was time to pull Haeryung out of the room and proceed to the next scene. He wanted to finish quickly and grab something to eat with Jae Joon.

***

When the filming was finally over, Takuya bounced to the older man and gave him a quick hug.

"hyung, let's go get some okonomiyaki again!"

His only answer was silence. The brunette went to the changing room, not even sparing the younger a glance. Confused and slightly hurt, the model followed after Joon. Just when he crossed the threshold, he was pinned to a closet next to the door. A sense of Déjà vu came over him. Weren't they in a similar situation almost a week ago?

But this time the atmosphere was different, heavier. The actor's eyes were not the same either; there was determination in them, like he had no intention of stopping with just a playful kiss. The Japanese man smirked, to which Jae Joon answered with a low growl:

"you fucking tease"

The older man was about to claim Takuya's lips as his own when he heard footsteps just outside the room. Acting quickly, he pushed the blonde into the closet, squeezed next to him and closed the door. Just a few seconds afterwards someone entered the room.

"Takuya sunbaenim...? Weird, I'm sure I have seen him going in here..." a female voice said, obviously disappointed. It was Haeryung. The two actors heard her get further in and sit on a couch. It seemed as if she had every intention of waiting until Takuya showed up. A sound of muffled music filled the silence; she probably had headphones on, listening to something.

"looks like we're stuck here for a while" the blonde sighed.

"yeah"

The closet was definitely too little for them both. The Japanese man was in a half-lying position, leaning back on his elbows, and the brunette was on top of him, supporting himself on his hands and knees. Their bodies were pressed tightly together and Jae Joon could feel the younger's frantic heartbeat. Seeing Takuya desperately trying to appear unfazed made him smirk triumphantly. He can finally get his revenge for all this teasing.

"Takuya, what was the meaning of the recording you sent me a few days ago?"

The model looked confused "what recording...?" suddenly, he remembered that a few days ago Sangmin recorded him talking in sleep and his face turned deathly pale. Surely, Joon didn't have this particular footage in mind?

"seriously, _dongsaeng_ , you're taking this teasing of yours too far. Do you really want me to lose control, hm?" the older man was enjoying the blonde's panicky state too much. The way he stammered was so cute.

"I... I haven't... sent you a-anything..." he whispered, as white as a sheet "i-it... must h-have been... one of my m-members..."

"it was sent from your number though" Takuya opened and closed his mouth a few times, not able to come up with an answer, and the brunette chuckled "I must say it was quite... entertaining" with each word Jae Joon got closer to the man under him. The model tried to put some distance between them but it was hard, considering his position; the best he could do was lie completely on his back and push weakly at the brunette's shoulders. Jae Joon slowly slid his right palm under the Japanese man's shirt, fingers gliding over the smooth skin "it made me wonder what other sounds can you make"

However, before the actor could go any further, he was interrupted for the second time that day. Haeryung got up from the couch, the sound of her heels making contact with the floor got closer and closer to the closet he and Takuya were in. Both males stopped breathing for a moment, afraid of being found. Luckily, she passed the piece of furniture without looking inside and left the room. Just to be sure she won't suddenly come back they stayed motionless a few moments longer.

Taking advantage of the situation, the blonde pushed unsuspecting Joon out of the closet and calmly got out as well. He changed into his street clothes, turning to the older man afterwards.

"so what about okonomiyaki for dinner today? That restaurant we went to last time was great!"

"sure" Jae Joon smiled, putting his arm around the model's shoulders "oh, and Takuya?"

"hm?"

The brunette tightened his hold, whispering hotly into the other's ear "let's go to my place after we're done eating"

Takuya nodded, blushing furiously. He knew too well what the older man was implying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Jae Joon and Takuya being in a closet" scene inspired by theuniqueoriginalme on AFF


	10. 10/11

Having finished eating, the two actors went to Jae Joon's house. It was a white, two storey building on the outskirts of Seoul. The atmosphere inside was warm and cosy, making Takuya feel at home even though it was only his second visit.

The blonde blew hair out of his face, while taking off his shoes. It was very hot today so even though the walk from the restaurant to Joon's house wasn't long, the two men got sweaty. The brunette proposed a shower and Takuya immediately agreed.

"I don't have spare clothes with me though"

"you can borrow mine, I don't mind" the older man led his guest to the bedroom on the second floor "do you want to shower first?"

"no, you go on ahead. It's your house, hyung"

"you sure?"

"yeah, I'll pick out some clothes in the meantime"

"okay. Take whichever you like best" the model nodded with a smile and Jae Joon left him in his room.

The Japanese man opened his hyung's closet. It was filled to the brim with clothes, everything nicely organised. He stared a little, astonished at the fact that the actor wasn't a messy person. Shaking off his initial surprise, he browsed through the closet. He took a random pair of boxers and threw it on the bed, continuing his search. Takuya was about to pick grey sweatpants when a black, slightly ripped material at the back of the closet attracted his attention. It was a pair of skinny jeans, too small for Jae Joon but perfect for him. They still had a price tag attached to them.

"well, he did tell me to pick what I liked best..." feeling only slightly guilty, he took scissors from a nearby shelf, cut off the tag and put the jeans on the bed. He completed his outfit with a grey T-shirt. He sat on a swivelling chair and played with his phone to pass the time.

As soon as the blonde heard the bathroom door opening, he took the clothes he picked out and left the room. He was met with the sight of Joon clad in white jeans and a white shirt with two black stripes running horizontally across the chest area. Takuya found himself staring a little longer than was appropriate.

"do you want some tea?" asked the brunette, heading downstairs.

"sure"

Jae Joon continued on his way but stopped just before the stairs "oh, right! You can leave your clothes in the hamper, I'll launder them later, okay?" not waiting for a response, he whirled around and descended the steps.

After a moment of watching the older man walk down the stairs, the model went to the bathroom. It was bigger than he expected, around 10 square metres or so. He put the clothes he was holding on a drawer next to the sink and stripped out of his sweaty attire, throwing it into the laundry basket afterwards. The tiles were pleasantly cold against his bare feet when he was walking towards the shower stall. Upon entering the cabin, the blonde noted that it was large enough for two people. Thoughts of showering with his hyung filled his head but he quickly dismissed them. Closing the cabin behind him, he proceeded to wash himself with warm water.

***

When the Japanese man finished showering, he dried his body with one of many towels hanging nearby and then threw it in the hamper. He dressed up, still in awe that the pair of pants he found in Joon's closet fit him perfectly. The T-shirt, however, was too big. Even though they were of the same height, the older man had broader shoulders and was more muscular in general. Takuya checked himself out in the full body mirror in the corner. He liked the way the ripped jeans hugged his legs, making them seem even longer. He spun around and looked back. The shirt's grey material went a little past his butt, giving him a cute appearance. He couldn't help but wonder whether the brunette will find him attractive or not. Sighing, he left the bathroom and walked down the stairs.

The model heard a kettle whistling and guided his steps in the direction of the sound. He leaned against the kitchen's doorframe, watching Jae Joon make tea and speak through the phone with someone.

"yes mother... mhm... yeah... no mum... yes..."

The blonde chuckled at his hyung's half-hearted answers, drawing attention to himself. As soon as the actor looked at him, he choked on his spit and almost dropped the phone. All insecurities clouding Takuya's mind evaporated when he noticed that Joon was practically devouring him with his eyes. Shooting the brunette a teasing smile, he walked away, swaying his hips enticingly. The indignant sputtering behind him was rewarding enough.

The younger went to the living room, looking around curiously. There were photos here and there, of Joon, his family, friends and colleagues. There was one shelf where all of his diplomas and awards stood proudly, both from his modelling and acting careers. The blonde smiled when he saw the one for "Night Flight". He watched the movie and it definitely deserved the prize it got. Jae Joon's acting sent shivers down his spine, it was terrific. Takuya wished he could have starred in this film, along with the older man.

"here" Joon said from behind the model while holding out a drink for him.

The Japanese man jumped, startled by the sudden appearance of a cup of tea before him. The actor chuckled. Takuya took the mug in both hands, blushing in embarrassment. They stood in silence for a while, just sipping their drinks and enjoying each other's company. The younger shyly rested his back against the brunette's broad chest, relaxing slightly when the other wrapped his left arm around his waist.

"I see you've found your present"

The model looked at his hyung, confusion written all over his face "what do you mean?"

"those jeans you're wearing. I planned to give them to you on our last day on the set" he smiled "you look good in them"

The blonde mumbled a 'thanks' under his breath, pink hue dusting his cheeks. He was never good at receiving compliments. Sure, it was good to hear them but they also made him a tiny bit uncomfortable. The older found his reaction absolutely endearing.

"seems like Haeryung took a liking to you" Jae Joon mused absentmindedly, taking a sip of his tea "she probably wanted to get your number back in the changing room"

"mmm, too bad I was busy sitting in a closet with another man at that time" they both chuckled at this.

After a moment of comfortable silence, the older man's hand slowly but surely slipped under the blonde's shirt. Takuya's abdominal muscles jumped upon being touched, his whole body suddenly became sensitive. He turned his head towards Joon and was met with a gaze so intense it made goose bumps rise on his skin. The brown orbs were drawing him closer, inviting to get lost in them, promising great pleasure. The brunette leaned down and captured his lips, cautiously, carefully. When the model didn't reject him he licked the other's bottom lip in a silent plea to let him inside. The blonde blushed lightly and closed his eyes, timidly opening his mouth. Electricity shot through him as Jae Joon's tongue slid in, tangling with his own in a passionate dance. Only when he wanted to wrap his arms around the actor's neck did he realise that they were still holding the tea cups.

"...tea..." he whispered, breaking the lip lock.

Joon carelessly put their half empty mugs on the closest shelf, almost shoving off a few of his diplomas in the process. He then took hold of the blonde's waist and pulled him close, immediately diving for his lips again. Takuya circled his arms around the other's neck, hooking his right leg around the brunette's middle at the same time. Jae Joon's hands wandered to the younger's butt, squeezing it teasingly. He lifted the other male up, making him wrap his other leg around his waist as well. Without breaking the kiss, the actor made his way out of the living room and up the stairs. When they were about halfway through, the blonde's phone rang, making both men sigh in frustration.

"just ignore it" Joon whispered sensually against the model's neck, leaving a trail of burning kisses in his wake. It was so tempting to succumb to the other man but Takuya knew he had to take this call.

"they'll just bother me again later on, it's better to get this over with now"

The older man reluctantly let him down, sitting on the stairs afterwards and waiting.

"Takuya, where are you? I came to pick you up from the shooting site but the staff told me you left already" Shin's voice could be heard on the other end of the line, slightly worried "you haven't gone with some stranger anywhere just because he offered you candy, have you?"

"hyung! I'm not a child!" Takuya whined rather childishly "anyway, you can go back to the dorm, I won't be back until tomorrow"

"where are you?"

An irritated sigh passed through the blonde's lips "at Joon's, I'll call you later or something"

Jae Joon watched for a while as Takuya argued with Shin but soon his patience wore thin. He pulled the Japanese man on his lap suddenly, making him yelp in surprise.

"what was that?" Shin asked, words laced thickly with suspicion.

"nothi-" just before he finished his sentence, the brunette bit into his neck tearing a moan out of him. The model hit Joon a few times on the shoulder, mouthing a quiet 'can't you wait until I finish?' His only answer was a low chuckle followed by another bite.

"uh... I guess he's just tickling you again..." Shin cleared his throat awkwardly "if... if something comes up, just call. Have, uh, fun or whatever" with these words he hung up.

Takuya turned angrily towards the older man, opening his mouth to scold him, but before he could utter even one word Joon claimed his lips with a growl. The phone fell from the blonde's hand and slid down the stairs, forgotten. He tangled his fingers in his hyung's hair, kissing him desperately. Jae Joon almost ripped the Japanese man's shirt in the process of taking it off.

"are we just going to do it here?" Takuya asked, amused.

"only if you're okay with it"

The model answered by rolling his hips against the other man's. The brunette groaned lowly in his throat, throwing his head back when he was massaged through his pants by the younger. Continuing to pleasure Joon with his hand, Takuya kissed the expanse of the actor's neck, leaving marks from time to time. He felt the elder's member grow harder by the second and he shuddered in anticipation. The blonde tugged at Joon's shirt, whispering "off" at the same time. Without a moment's delay, Jae Joon got rid of the offending piece of clothing, leaving his chest bare. He was definitely working out regularly, well-defined pectoral and abdominal muscles being a proof. Seeing them made Takuya feel shy. He let his fingers glide over the smooth skin before him, from Joon's collarbones down to rock-hard abs and stopping at the belt. He licked his lips nervously, the fact that it was his first time with a man dawned on him suddenly.

Sensing the younger's anxiety, Jae Joon laced their fingers together and kissed the model. He slowly massaged Takuya's lips with his own, trying to ease his partner's nerves by doing something they were both comfortable with.

Little by little the kiss became more heated. The brunette let go of Takuya's hands and took hold of his waist instead. He rolled his hips upwards, creating friction which made both of them groan in pleasure. Gradually the model relaxed, his hands boldly explored Joon's body. He let the older man unbutton and unzip his jeans, a sign that meant he was ready.

The blonde stood up while the actor was holding onto belt loops in his pants. This movement made the piece of clothing pool around his ankles. He stepped out of the jeans and Jae Joon flung them in a random direction. Getting a sudden burst of courage, the younger knelt one step below and started undoing the brunette's belt. He was quickly stopped.

"you don't have to do this" Joon said, grabbing the other man's palms delicately.

"but I want to" Takuya smiled at him. He freed his hands from Jae Joon's grip and resumed what he was doing.

To make the model's task easier, the older man lifted his ass. The blonde took off his hyung's pants and boxers. Biting his lower lip, the actor observed the other. The sight of the gorgeous Japanese man kneeling between his legs aroused him greatly.

Takuya slowly stroked Joon's cock, teasing him with occasional brushes over the tip. The actor's moans told him that what he was doing felt good and boosted his confidence. After a while of toying with the older man, the blonde stopped moving his hand, holding the base of the other man's dick, and brought his face closer. Jae Joon's breath caught in his throat when he felt warm puffs of air ghosting over his length. The Japanese man kissed the tip and gave it a languid lick. Immediately, Joon's hand found its way to the blonde locks, stroking them affectionately. Those delicate strokes changed to a light grip the second Takuya wrapped his lips around the head of the actor's cock. He sucked it experimentally. The grip on his hair got a little bit tighter. Without a warning, the model took more of the older man's dick into his mouth and started bobbing his head up and down.

"Takuya..." a low groan slipped past the brunette's lips, his grip on the Japanese man's hair tightened even more. Takuya's enthusiasm and willingness to learn about all the spots driving Jae Joon crazy more than made up for his lack of experience. While going up, he very delicately scraped his upper teeth against the other man's dick and traced the visible vein on the underside with his tongue. When he felt Joon pulling at his hair slightly, he let go of his length. He looked up at him.

"did it not feel good, hyung?" he looked at the brunette with concern in his eyes. The older man didn't answer the question at first. He just stared at Takuya, captivated by his plump lips. They were red and moist from sucking him off, it was truly a magnificent sight. Without breaking eye contact, Jae Joon slowly closed the distance between them and kissed the younger briefly.

"it felt really good" he whispered against the Japanese man's lips. The sweet smile he got in return melted his heart. It's a wonder how Takuya could look so adorable after doing something so obscene.

Joon pulled the blonde on his lap and reached for his pants lying nearby. He fished a tube of lube out of the back pocket, along with a condom. Almost immediately the model snatched the little square packet out of his hand.

"I'll do it" that sweet smile again. Takuya carefully opened the packet and rolled the condom on the older man's cock. He stood up for a moment to take off his boxers, sitting on Jae Joon's lap afterwards. He wrapped his arms around the brunette's neck.

With a pounding heart, the actor covered three of his fingers with a generous amount of lube. Feeling as if it were his first time all over again, he circled Takuya's entrance. He cautiously started to push one finger past the tight ring of muscle. The blonde bit his lower lip. Joon trailed kisses along the younger's neck and collarbones to help him relax. He marked the flawless skin with love bites, enjoying the quiet gasps of pleasure coming out of the Japanese man.

When Takuya got used to one finger, the brunette added another. With his free hand he took hold of the model's dick and stroked it. This action successfully distracted the blonde from the pain of being stretched. Jae Joon made scissoring motions, going deeper and searching for his lover's prostate. He knew he found it when the younger shuddered suddenly and moaned:

"please, do it again"

Repeatedly brushing the Japanese man's prostate, Joon pushed in a third finger. He wanted to make sure Takuya is thoroughly prepared and minimize the pain as much as possible. The model whispered in his ear that he was ready but the older man fingered him a while longer. It was adrenaline speaking through him, if Jae Joon were to claim him right away it would hurt more.

Only when the blonde started riding the actor's fingers did he succumb to his pleas for more. Joon pulled his digits out of the model's hole. He coated his cock with more lube than necessary and wiped the substance from his hands with a discarded shirt afterwards. The older man grabbed Takuya's waist. The blonde reached for Jae Joon's dick and slowly started to lower himself on it. The actor was rubbing soothing circles onto his lover's skin, kissing his cheeks and whispering encouraging words to help him relax. Apart from this, he kept still, afraid of hurting the Japanese man with sudden hip movements.

When the head of Joon's cock went past the tight ring of muscle, Takuya stopped and tried to get used to the new, foreign feeling. He took a few calming breaths through his nose, resting his palms on the brunette's shoulders. Jae Joon was smothering him with kisses and he couldn't be more grateful for the distraction.

The younger slowly inched lower. He sunk his nails into the actor's back, leaving crescent marks. Joon, wanting to lessen his lover's pain, moved one of his hands between their bodies and began stroking Takuya's length. The blonde gasped at the sudden sensation. Little by little, he relaxed completely and took in the rest of the older man's dick. He stayed motionless for a while, only breathing and letting out occasional moans due to Jae Joon stimulating him.

A few minutes later, the model started to move. He gripped the brunette's shoulders and lifted his ass a bit. It hurt slightly but after repeatedly going up and down Takuya got used to the feeling of being filled. Joon stroked the blonde's cock in time with the younger's movements. He couldn't tear his eyes from the Japanese man. Takuya had his head thrown back in pleasure, moans spilled from his parted lips. Those moans soon turned to screams when Jae Joon found his prostate again. The actor pushed up his hips every time the blonde went down, penetrating him even deeper. Combination of curses, the older man's name and more curses left Takuya's mouth; Joon loved this side of his seemingly innocent lover.

They increased their pace. Climax was just around the corner and they were rushing to get there. Sweat clung to their skin, glistening when the rays of the setting sun hit the small droplets. Takuya screamed Jae Joon's name one last time before he came, painting his and the other man's chests with his semen. The brunette followed soon after, clenching of the model's asshole driving him over the edge. He leaned his forehead on the younger man's shoulder. Tiredness enveloped them.

After they calmed down their breathing, Joon pulled out of Takuya. The Japanese man winced slightly when he sat down on the stairs next to his lover. He watched the other take off the condom, tie it and throw into the nearest trashcan, which happened to be in the kitchen. The blonde admired Jae Joon's naked body when he was walking down the stairs to dispose of the garbage. His broad shoulders and muscular back were littered with scratches made by Takuya's nails. The older man was aware of those marks, he wore them with pride. They meant that the gorgeous model was his and that Joon made him feel good. He walked back up the stairs, noticing the burning stare of the younger man on his body. He smirked. Leaning down, he captured Takuya's lips in a passionate kiss. He ended the lip lock prematurely and helped the blonde up.

"let's take a shower together" Jae Joon said, getting a smile and a nod in return.

He really wanted his back to be covered in more scratches. 


	11. 11/11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big thanks to theuniqueoriginalme on AFF for helping me with this chapter! Check out her stories, she's a great author!

Takuya woke up only to find himself in Jae Joon's strong arms. He smiled, snuggling into his lover more. A light blush crept onto his cheeks when the memories of yesterday flooded his mind. He and Jae Joon couldn't keep their hands off of themselves. The blonde admired all the hickeys adorning the older man's neck and collarbones. He knew that on his body were just as much love bites, if not more.

As much as he wanted to lie in bed with the brunette for the rest of the day, he had a lot to do. He could already see his phone's screen blinking, which indicated at least one missed call, no doubt it was from Shin or one of his other bandmates. Carefully, so as not to wake the sleeping man up, the model tried to get out of bed. Joon, however, tightened his grip the second he felt the Japanese man wriggling out of his grasp.

"leaving already?" the actor whispered, his voice husky from sleep and half an octave lower.

"yeah, duty calls"

Takuya was about to sit up and leave the bed but Jae Joon had other plans. He rolled them over and trapped the younger man under him. The blonde instinctively wrapped his arms around the other's neck.

"I'm sure you can afford to spend additional two hours with me"

The blonde laughed merrily "fine, but just two"

***

In the end Takuya came back to the dorm five hours later. The first thing that happened when he returned was that his members pounced on him, quite literally in Shin's case.

"Terada Takuya! Why on earth are you back so late! I've been calling you all morning! You know you've got a schedule later today! When did you get so... What the heck is that on your neck?!"

Shin shouted, the anger in his voice almost made Takuya want to back up against a wall and disappear through it but he stood his ground. Takuya's hand goes to his neck, trying to cover some of the many marks on his neck. Shin was successfully removed from Takuya by Sangmin and the others quickly gathered like a shark to a bleeding wound.

"I can see Jae Joon did a little bit more than tickle you this time!"

"Trust me, these are going to be a nightmare to cover! Good luck hiding them for Abnormal Summit!"

"Wow! He really went all out on you last night, didn't he? How many more have you got?"

Sangmin quickly tackled him to the ground and took off his shirt, to reveal love bites on his collarbones, chest and abdomen. Outraged that his roommate would even try to do this, the blonde promptly smacked him in the face with the shirt and hid in his room, the sound of his members' laughter bounced off the dorm's walls. The model ignored them for the rest of the day, leaving quickly and quietly to attend his schedule before returning late that night and falling asleep the second he got home. Only when they brought him breakfast to bed the next morning did he smile and say that he was no longer mad.

He had a lot to do. Apart from shooting The Lover there were also Abnormal Summit and Cross Gene promotions. His popularity skyrocketed and so did the invitations to various programmes. Takuya couldn't find even one second to spare for Jae Joon and it hurt more than he expected.

***

His phone vibrated next to him on the sofa and he quickly picked it up, opening the message. Disappointed, Takuya throws the phone down seeing that it was only a message from Seyoung reminding him to pack everything by tonight. His messages with Jae Joon had gradually slowed down since The Lover had finished filming. As the days passed, he was lucky if he got a single message from the older man but he still looked at his phone, in hope that his name would pop up on the screen with a simple "Shall we meet?" But that hadn't happened in nearly a week.

Disgruntled, the blonde moved from the main room to his room to continue packing away his clothes for their stay in Japan. They would be away for at least a month promoting with their Japanese single 'Love & Peace', so even if Jae Joon wanted to meet him, he couldn't. He was leaving on a mid-morning flight and they would start promotions the same day. It was different from when he went to Brazil, he was only away for a few days and he made plans to meet the actor when he came back. But this time he didn't know when he'd be back in Korea so he couldn't even try to make arrangements to meet the brunette.

He wants to meet Jae Joon again. The memories of that night still lingered in his mind and he missed his touch. He just missed the older man but what upset Takuya most, was that he found himself missing him less each day.

The blonde pushed these thoughts aside and continued to pack the rest of his clothes away. His hands paused in their little rhythm when he picked out the jeans the actor had given him. He quickly rolled them up and pushed them deep into the bottom of his suitcase, not wanting to get caught up in thoughts again.

***

Takuya walks through the airport, mask over his mouth and sunglasses over his make-up free eyes. His earphones play music quietly from his phone as he puts his passport on the counter and helps the manager place his bag on the luggage conveyor belt. He is then quickly escorted past the few cameras being held by fans.

The music stops once he arrives in the private lounge and he feels his phone vibrating in his pocket. He quickly pulls the phone out to see a familiar name on his caller display. He disconnects the headphones and brings the phone to his ear.

"Hello?"

"Takuya, it's me."

"Hi, it's been a while." Takuya responds not wanting to sound like he was annoyed or hurt.

"Yeah, I know. It's been busy for both of us recently, hasn't it?" The older man replies, sounding guilty. "I was calling to ask if you wanted to meet today. I've got no schedule for the next two weeks so I thought we could spend some time together."

The overhead speaker system crackled to life and announced in a monotonous voice "Flight TKJ183 to Tokyo International Airport is now starting the advanced boarding at gate 15. Will all passengers for advanced boarding please come to gate 15?" Around him, all of the staff and his bandmates pick up their carry-on luggage and move to the gate.

"Takuya, are you at an airport? Where are you going?" Jae Joon curiously asked.

"Cross Gene is promoting in Japan for a while. I'll be in Japan for at least a month. I'll have to see you when I get back. I've got to hang up now, my flight is starting to board. I'll see you when I get back, I promise." Takuya explains, slightly sad that he wouldn't be able to meet the brunette like he wanted to.

"Oh, I see. I'll see you when you get back then. Good luck with your promotions." the actor says quietly before the younger hears a small click and the line goes dead.

He pushed his phone into his pocket and picked up his bag, hurrying to where Shin was calling him from.

***

Takuya felt bad for having to turn Joon down. The one time that the brunette had offered to meet in the past few weeks and he had to refuse him. He hoped that the older man understood, even though they both had packed schedules in the past and yet they'd always been able to get around it.

Being away for so long made Takuya feel like this was the same as calling off... whatever it was they had. Whatever it was, the blonde didn't want it to end. It was the first time he felt this way about someone. Maybe it was best for him to forget the actor and move on? Why would Jae Joon still want to be with him when they could never see each other?

He settled back in his seat and started to listen to his music, trying to block out all thoughts he had about the older man.

_'Just move on, Takuya. It's for the best. Just move on.'_

His constant thoughts about the brunette would just distract him from work. He wanted to give his best for his fans. But at the same time, all he wanted to do was run straight to the ticket desk when they land and get on a flight back to Jae Joon to spend some time with him.

"You're thinking about him, aren't you?"

Takuya turns to his right to look at Shin.

"Is it that obvious?"

"Yeah, it is. What's on your mind? Tell me about it."

Takuya froze slightly at the thought of telling Shin about the brunette.

"It's a long story, I don't think you'll want to hear it anyway." The model tried to brush off the suggestion, not wanting to trouble Shin with his internal monologue.

"We've just taken off, Takuya. We've got a 2 hour flight ahead of us. I don't think I've got anywhere to be going right now." Shin persisted, trying to press the blonde for what was on his mind.

"Okay, well...."

***

Three months. Exactly this much time has passed since Jae Joon called him that day when he was at the airport, heading to Japan. At first Takuya didn't think much about it, they were both busy with their schedules after all, but as days went by he became more and more distracted on stage. He would miss a step and quickly recover at first but he was getting late for his lines because he was thinking about the older man. It was painful for other members to see him like that, all smiles before fans and cameras but miserable with just the six of them present. The blonde never said anything but they knew exactly why he was hurting so much.

Today they were finally flying back to Korea. It should've made Takuya happy but it didn't. He was worried that Jae Joon forgot about him, moved on. He tried to drown these negative thoughts with music blasting from his earphones. He had it turned up so loud that it earned him a disapproving stare from Casper.

"turn it down, do you want to become deaf?" his hyung scolded him but the blonde could only see his lips moving. And he was too tired, both mentally and physically, to even attempt to guess what was being said. He shrugged carelessly before turning away from everyone and turning up the volume even more.

Takuya sat in his seat, spinning his phone in his hand and getting his earphone cable tangled. He looked out of the window to see the lights of Seoul below and knowing he'd be landing soon. His heart was pounding in his chest. He was nervous. He was aware of the fact that he'll have to be the one to contact Jae Joon first.

The blonde paused the music and disconnected the earphones, shoving them into his pocket afterwards. He felt his stomach do a flip when the airplane's wheels touched the ground. Anxiously awaiting the moment when he'll be able to leave the flying can, he drummed his fingers on the arm rest. When the stewardess informed them that it was alright to take off their seatbelts and exit the plane, Takuya quickly grabbed his carry-on luggage and bolted to the nearest restroom, leaving the rest of the members and staff still on the plane calling out to him.

With shaking fingers he punched in Jae Joon's number and impatiently awaited the response. What he heard, however, made him almost drop the phone.

"the number you're calling is no longer in use." A small click ran down the line as the phone hung itself up.

He was standing there for a while before breaking down in tears. His thoughts were slowly driving him insane, Jae Joon forgot about him. He only used Takuya for sex and flung him away like a broken toy when he was no longer needed. Maybe he already has someone else.

Cross Gene members found him ten minutes later, hugging the toilet and dry heaving.

***

A month has passed and Takuya spent all his free time in his room, hidden under a blanket. There wasn't a night during which he wouldn't cry himself to sleep. His mood with everyone became foul, treating them as if they were the reason Jae Joon had used him. At first they tried to help him, lift his mood, but once they realised it was useless, they turned sour on him too. Even the always happy smiley Sangmin would give him a cold glare when he passed by.

All he could think about was Jae Joon. Why had the older used him? Was it like his past girlfriends, use him because he couldn't get angry and then move on once they were done? All he knew was that whatever he once had with the actor, he wanted it again. He missed Joon, even though the actor used him. He thought that what they had was what he wanted. The older made no efforts to try and contact him, but then again, why would you even bother trying to call whoever you'd used? It was clearly a one-time thing, he just assumed that it meant something more than that. His old ideas of romance made him feel so out of touch and naive.

He did nothing but mope around, he'd see Shin going out to his schedule and returning to find him still in the same place. His phone would always be by his side, waiting for that one unknown number to call and for Jae Joon to explain that it was different from what he thought. The hope that he held for that call shrunk with each day but his phone still stayed by his side.

He broke down again while trying to make himself something to eat. He gained a pitying stare from Yongseok who was currently making tea for the four other members. He quickly brought tea over to his hyungs and came back to the kitchen, only to find Takuya sitting on the floor and still bawling his eyes out.

"Taku hyung" he crouched, putting his hand on the blonde's shoulder. The Japanese man curled into a ball under his touch, shaking like a leaf. Yongseok sighed. He stood up, pulling Takuya up with him. He wiped the older man's tears with his sleeve roughly and sat him on a bar stool, going to make coffee for the both of them afterwards.

When he was done, he put the steaming cup in front of the model who wrapped his trembling fingers around it almost immediately. Yongseok sat down beside him with his own beverage. He gave the blonde some time to take a few calming breaths and started talking.

"hyung, you can't just mope around forever"

Takuya stayed silent, save the occasional sniffling. He stared into his cup like it held all the secrets of the world. He couldn't help but remember how Jae Joon liked his coffee - with a little bit of sugar and milk.

Always the one lacking in the patience department, the vocalist was quickly getting tired of the Japanese man's vegetative like state.

"forget about that dumbass already! Get a grip!"

"he's not 'dumbass', his name is Lee Jae Joon" the blonde said, almost inaudibly. Yongseok was taken aback a little, he wasn't expecting Takuya to answer him.

"who cares?" the younger spat after regaining his composure "stop defending him, he's the one who made you like this!"

The Japanese man tightly gripped the mug, so much that his knuckles turned white. Not noticing this, the maknae went on.

"you should move on, that son of a bitch used you!"

"STOP TALKING LIKE THIS, YOU DON'T KNOW HIM!"

Enraged, Takuya threw the cup at Yongseok, missing him by a few centimetres. A few drops of scalding hot drink landed on the younger's arm and cheek. If this were a cartoon, the maknae would've turned bright red and had steam blowing out of his ears. However, in reality, he just glared at the model in a way that would've left holes in his head.

"this is exactly what I'm talking about, you're fucking annoying! Everyone is sick of you and your moodiness, can't you see? Fuck, man!"

With angry tears in his eyes, the blonde stormed out of the kitchen, passing by four worried bandmates who were huddled by the entrance and watching the whole argument.

***

Takuya locked himself in his room, refusing to eat or drink. Seyoung, the oldest member, left a plate with food and a glass of water by the door everyday but it always remained untouched. They only knew he was alive because of sobs occasionally resounding in the room.

Casper suggested breaking the door down and force feeding but their manager, who was also a psychologist, stopped them from doing it. He said that it would only make the blonde shut himself in his shell even more. The manager tried talking to Takuya but it was useless, he didn't even respond. Just cried.

After a week of constant crying and refusal to eat, both the members and the manager were at the end of their tether. Everybody gathered in front of the door wondering what they should do now.

"You know what? I'm just sick of this! TAKUYA OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR! I DON'T CARE HOW UPSET YOU ARE! I CAN'T SLEEP ANOTHER NIGHT ON THAT DAMN SOFA! OPEN THE DOOR AND STOP ACTING LIKE A BABY!" Sangmin yelled through the door, grouchy that he'd been kicked out of his room and having to sleep on the uncomfortable sofa that was too short for him to stretch out on. Expectedly, the door didn't move an inch and the sobs got louder.

"Way to go Sangmin! Let me try! Takuya, it's hyung. Please, just come out and eat something. It's been a week, you need to eat. We won't try to lecture you. Just come out, we're worried about you Taku!" Seyoung tried, speaking in a calm way. The sobs continued but you could hear a few light footsteps moving towards the door. The door shook slightly in the frames as a dark shadow settled against the door. The loud sobs from the other side of the door told them that Takuya sat against the door.

"Hyung, it's okay. I realise that what I said was wrong. I'm sorry, hyung. I didn't know it would upset you like that. Please hyung, just come out and eat." Yongseok apologised, sounding like he was going to cry because he was genuinely worried for Takuya's health and he was convinced that the events of this week had been his fault. There was no movement from the other side of the door again. This lack of movement and the sobs from the room was too much for Yongseok to handle, his knees gave way and he fell to the floor in tears, upset that he'd caused Takuya to be like this. Yongseok's quiet sobs echoed in the hall, the sobs behind the door became quiet, like Takuya was listening to Yongseok. Seyoung held Yongseok tight against his chest, letting the youngest cry into his shirt.

Quickly, the door opened as Takuya pulled Yongseok away from Seyoung and into the room before locking the door again. The taller man held the younger tight as he sat them both down on his bed. He calmed Yongseok, gently stroking his hair and arms as the younger tried to get his breathing under control again.

"Shh, it's okay, Yongseok. It's not your fault. It's okay, you don't need to worry." Takuya cooed at the vocal. Yongseok pulled away, using the end of his sleeve to wipe at his red eyes. He looked at the older man, whose eyes were also red rimmed. He hadn't changed his clothes since Yongseok had last seen him and his hair was a mess, like it was unbrushed and unwashed. A week's worth of stubble was visible around his jaw and the room was a state. There was bedding all over the floor and random items strewn everywhere. In a corner sat a single pair of jeans, the ones Jae Joon had given to Takuya, folded neatly and looking like the only calm in the storm. Yongseok looked at Takuya.

"Hyung, I'm so sorry. I wasn't thinking. We're all really worried about you, you haven't eaten anything that Seyoung hyung left outside the door for you and it's been a week. Just come out and eat something. I promise none of us will snap or question you."

"But what about Sangmin? He was shouting just now and Casper wasn't very nice earlier this week." Takuya sighed, looking at the floor.

"Screw Sangmin. Dude hasn't got much sleep recently so he's a bit antsy with everyone right now. And Casper is just as worried as we are. Did you know that Shin is basically in pieces thinking that if he'd been a better leader and that if he cared for us all more, you wouldn't have shut us out? Come on, go wash up and I'll get us something to eat, okay?" Yongseok explained, Takuya nodded, his hand going to his stubble. He picked out a fresh set of clothes, hesitating before picking out a pair of sweats instead of the neatly folded jeans, and moved into the adjoining bathroom. Yongseok moved around the room, picking up the items on the floor and setting them back in their places on the dresser and shelves, making sure to leave the jeans in the corner, not wanting to upset Takuya again by moving them. He stripped the bedding from the messed up bed before replacing it with a spare clean set and bundling up the dirty sheets. He left the room with the bundle of laundry and quickly took it out to the washing machine. He returned to see the others sitting in the living room, Seyoung clasping and unclasping his hands like a nervous wreck he was and Shin was leaning over with his head in his hands. Casper looked up at Yongseok, concerned.

"What happened? Is he okay?" He asked quickly, the others lifting their heads to look at him too.

"He's not as bad as we thought, he's still quite bad though. He's just washing up, I'm going to make him some food. Just be careful when he comes back in." Yongseok explained briefly, looking at them before moving into the kitchen to prepare some food for Takuya. Seyoung stood up and followed to help him.

Half an hour later, Yongseok walked towards Takuya's room to tell the older that the food was ready. He went in to see Takuya sitting with his knees to his chest, looking at the jeans in the corner of the room. Yongseok followed his gaze and quickly walked over to the jeans and threw them into the wardrobe. He could see Takuya freeze at this momentarily before he relaxed and stood up.

"Come on, food's ready." Yongseok said, taking Takuya's hand gently and guiding him to the living room. The others notice Takuya's return and if they're shocked they don't show it.

Takuya sits down next to Seyoung, who has the food in front of him. Seyoung pushes the plate towards him and hands him a pair of chopsticks. Takuya quickly wolfs down the food, not eating for a week had taken a toll on him. Only now he noticed that he'd stopped crying. The room stayed silent as he ate, the only noise that was made was when he put the chopsticks down after eating everything.

There was this one awkward moment when everyone looked at each other without saying anything. Takuya lowered his head, muttering a "sorry" under his breath.

"for what?" asked Sangmin coldly, not paying attention to a warning glance from Yongseok.

"for..." the Japanese man swallowed audibly, swallowing his pride along with his spit "for being such an asshole and making you worry. Mainly for being an asshole though" he managed half a smile, dispelling the tension.

"it's good to have you back" Seyoung pulled him in a one armed hug.

"it's good to be back" the blonde admitted, snuggling into his hyung's warm embrace.

***

_6 months later_

Takuya sat on the couch next to Shin, who was lying across it. They were watching some variety show although neither of them actually paid much attention to it. Suddenly there was a knocking at the front door.

"Takuyaaaaa!" Shin shouted even though the Japanese man was sitting next to him on the couch "open the door!"

"do it yourself, you lazy bastard"

"I can't, I've broken my leg, remember?" the leader wriggled his toes that were sticking out of the cast on his propped up left leg.

The blonde grumbled under his breath but got up nonetheless. Ever since Shin broke his leg (this dummy slipped while playing with his sentai toy) he became even bossier than usually. He had everyone at his beck and call and only Seyoung seemed not to mind that much. Although, this isn't really surprising to them, Seyoung had always been the mother of the group, he even did Shin's laundry for him sometimes.

Whoever was at the door was getting impatient if the unnecessary loud knocking was anything to go by.

"yes, yes, I'm coming!" Takuya didn't even notice he said it in Japanese. He tried not to think about how it reminded him of the last episode of The Lover.

He opened the door carelessly, a bored look on his face. His expression changed quickly when he saw the person standing just half a metre away.

"hi"

A smile. This familiar pair of lips. He still remembered how they felt against his body. His head started spinning so much, he had to lean on the door frame.

"hi?" Takuya mumbled, dumbfounded.

"missed me?"

Another flash of those perfect white teeth. The Japanese man couldn't take it any longer.

"hi? hi?!!" he stood up straight and jabbed an accusing finger at the man before him "you don't contact me for an ungodly period of time, don't inform me about changing your number, make me an emotional wreck and show up almost a year later, thinking that everything will be just fine?!"

Jae Joon was silent. At least he had the decency to look guilty.

"I'm sorry, I--"

"oh, shut up" Takuya interrupted him, promptly throwing himself into the older man's arms afterwards "I missed you"

"hyung! Who's at the--" Yongseok stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Takuya clinging to the brunette like a koala "wha-, stop! What are you doing!" he tried to pry the two men apart but it was no use. He sighed in exasperation "you can't just forgive him like that" but his bark held no bite behind it, a little smile played on his lips upon seeing his hyung so happy. He wanted to shout at Jae Joon, wanted to tell him everything that he'd done to Takuya since he had forgotten him but he couldn't. That smile on Takuya's lips and the happiness in his eyes made it impossible for Yongseok to shout and upset him.

Suddenly, there was a noise behind them. It was Shin, trying to put on his right boot and failing miserably.

"what are you doing?" the blonde stood in front of Jae Joon protectively, thinking that the leader wanted to hurt him.

"leaving" he answered with a laugh "actually, all of us are" Shin said this part louder so that the rest of the members could hear him.

Casper walks out of his room, pulling on a thin white shirt, his defined abdominal and pectoral muscles fully on show. "What the fuck are you on about Shin? I was in the middle of a workout session there! Why are you suddenly talking about going out! I thought we planned to stay in and watch a-Ouch! Shin that hurt! I've told you that it hurts when you hit people with crutches! Takuya, tell him it's not oka-Ohh!" Casper complained to Shin, only realising everything when he saw Jae Joon standing behind Takuya. He quickly pulled on a jumper and a pair of trainers. Seyoung and Yongseok followed suit, pulling on their jackets and shoes.

Sangmin, however, being a little bit slower than everybody else in the room, peeks out of the kitchen door. He sees Jae Joon behind Takuya and he's still unsure as to why everyone is leaving all of a sudden.

"Shin hyung, why are we leaving? You didn't tell Casper hyung when he asked." Sangmin asked pulling on his shoes and jacket before looking at everyone in confusion, even at the actor, who had wrapped his arms around the blonde's waist and pulled him in for a tight back hug, his nose nuzzling at Takuya's neck whilst Takuya's head leans back onto his shoulder and his slender hands cover Joon's. What Shin said next had all of the other members laughing, almost falling on the floor. The Japanese man, however, quickly pulled away from Jae Joon, embarrassed, and hit Shin on his arm. Jae Joon found it almost as hilarious as the others had.

"Seriously? You're still not getting it? Come on! Do you want to be around whilst these two have makeup sex? Let's get out of here!"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's it, thank you all for reading this story! You're the best!
> 
> Unfortunately, I don't plan on writing an epilogue. I didn't explain why Jae Joon took that long on purpose, so that the reader could imagine how it really went. It could've been that Joon's phone simply broke and he didn't remember Takuya's number or adress so it took him a while to find him... but he could've also used him and came back to use him again. Everything could've happened and it's up to the reader to imagine it c:


End file.
